Maroon Castle
by Kwa Jia
Summary: Sakura an adopted daughter of Tsunade was sent to Konoha by herself to visit and meet an old friend of Tsunade's. Sakura thinks there is more to it than just that but Tsunade just wants to have grandchildren. Slowburn Sakuxmulti


Sakura smiled looking at the gates of Konoha. She is finally here!

It took her several days and night traveling alone coming here. Tsunade told that Orochimaru need some help at Konoha and that she was sending Sakura to go while she and Shizune will do more 'business' while she is gone, to which Shizune panicked yelling at Tsunade to stop with the gambling not that her teacher would ever listen.

She didn't want to leave Shizune but her want to leave for a few days and experience something different was bigger and Shizune and Tsunade could see it, so after a bit of chatting Sakura agreed to go. Sakura packed her bags, fashioning her hair like a boy with a cap, wearing pants and a tee with an outer wear to do with it she said her goodbyes with a crying Shizune and a grinning Tsunade. Sakura hugged her two aunts who were like a mother to her she finally started her journey to Konoha.

...Back with Shizune and Tsunade...

"She should have reached Konoha by now..." Tsunade said to herself looking at the sky.

"Why did you let her go?" Shizune asked Tsunade worried even tho she agreed that it would be best for Sakura to go explore by herself more she cant help but feel worried for the girl.

"She growing too mature for her age and some friends her age would be nice for her instead of two aunts doing it for her." Shizune looked at Tsunade surprised and then it slowly turned into a smile.

"Plus she could meet someone there and marry and then she could give me little grand kids for me to spoil on!" Tsunade added when she looked at Shizune, who was glaring daggers at her.

"What?"

Tsunade laughed at her when she saw Shizune ignored her and Shizune sigh she is worried about Tsunade motives but she is sure that Sakura could take care of her own.

...

Sakura gives one of the guards her passport and papers smiling at the man cheerfully "Sakura Haruno?" the man in his 20s asked. Sakura nods at him, the man grins at her and give her passport and papers back.

"Welcome to Konoha hope you time here would be a nice one!" the man grinned Sakura nods and takes her passport back. "Have a good day sir!" she said waving at him as she leaves.

"You too!"

Sakura looks at the sky then at the streets she finally reach her destination but no uncle in sight. "Sakura, your here!" Sakura looked around when her eyes landed on a gray low pony tail guy with glasses on.

"Kabuto!"

Sakura shouted running towards him jumping with her arms spread open. Kaboto caught her no problem and hugs her tight. "It has been a long time, how have you been?" Kabuto asked

"Amazing!" Sakura answered enjoying the feeling of being hugged by her brother like figure. "Hmp! Tell me all about it at home, Orochimaru sama is making a ruckus right now about you being late ever since the letter that your would be coming came." Kabuto said teasingly.

Sakura looked at Kabuto still being carried by him "And each hour it gets worst." Sakura exaggerated.

She giggled when Kabuto sigh and nod but then glared at her "It has been a year since we last saw you! So you better give me time too, don't let Orochimaru sama take it all!" Kabuto stated eyeing her as he puts her down.

Sakura puts her hands on her hips "Yeah! Yeah, I will big brother!" Sakura sassed. Kabuto rolled his eyes and pats the girls head "Lets go. It has been a long journey for you coming here!" Kabuto said leading her the way when he remembered something and looked at Sakura again.

"The house isn't as big as the one in Sound so you better make do with it." Kabuto stated

...

Sakura looked at the place. "Small my ass" she mumbled to herself Kabuto snorted at her reaction. The house in sound is huge and this is no different it is still enough to get lost if she put her younger self inside there.

When she went to sound she had to live in there mansion and you wont believe how many times she got lost cried and then found often 30 mintues to 5 hours.

Kabuto laugh at her demise when he heard her mumbling in her breath about him being a liar, and that she is not that forgetful now it is just that they wont forget how many times was found crying when she was just a kid, and that it is natural for a kid to get lost!

"Quit laughing!" Sakura barked glaring daggers at him. "Sorry, I cant help it" Kabuto chukles "You were so cute whenever we found you lost in one of the corridors or rooms crying."

"Shut UP!" Sakura yelled her face stained red.

"Come to think of it, it is by that you meet Kimimaro, memories... When I saw you two the first time together, you were chasing him down with him crying his heart out that a strange person was following him." Kabuto looked at Sakura who wasn't looking at him trying her best to hid her embarrassment with her hands.

"Hmp!" Sakura cross her arms a light blush still tinted on her face "Lets forget about the pass I can hear glass crashing, Tayuya and Kidomaru trying to calm Orochimaru down right now."

Both looked pass the gates was true to her words they could hear crashing sounds and yelling even tho they are 80 meters away from the front door.

"Orochimaru sama, Sakura will be here any mintues!"

"Calm down Orochimaru sa- Karin catch that stupid vase!"

"My make up!"

"Who cares about your make up box breaking Karin! Statue in coming!"

"Who let the snakes out Kimimaro!"

"YEeK!"

Kabuto tried his best not to snort and thanked his luck for getting out of that place before hell came in.

Sakura also tried her best not to laugh expecting no let form the man who absolutely loves children even tho he said he dislikes them saying that they are too noisy, loud, irritating, spoiled, stupid, annoying the list goes on. When in reality he is just a big soft bear.

Skipping towards the door she gave it a light knock and the next 3 seconds of hearing fast and heavy walking which Sakura swears Orochimaru is doing that on purpose, the door opens and Sakura meets a neat Orochimaru no stand not in place as if nothing happened at all. Sakura raised a brow she absolutely will get his secrets.

"Sakura! You are here I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." Orochimaru greeted with a very long kimono sleeve hiding his mouth, his eyes are the only indication that he is smiling with closed eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Greetings Orochimaru-oji!" Sakura smiled giving a hug towards the man who taught her how to do material arts when she was small. The said man returned the hug as well.

"It has been so long, how have you and my cousins been doing oji?" Sakura asked breaking the hug. Noticing his happiness deflated a bit at the mention of her cousins. "Well I have been doing fine but your cousins are trouble sometimes, I wish that they were more like you." Aka. meaning "cuter."

Sakura did her absolute best not to laugh at when she saw her cousins glaring at the man who they tried to calm down for days and how many things they had to give up for THIS!

...

"Sakura had just came from a long way she needs rest." Kabuto said walking towards them stopping right beside Sakura putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Orochimaru hand twich at Kabuto's actions but smiled at Sakura "Yes i know that very well. Tayuya please guide Sakura to her room, Jugo please help her out with her luggage. Kabuto please come with me, you and me have some talking to do."

Tayuya mumbling something about upside down moody grandfathers walked over to Sakura.

"We will see each other at lunch tell all you travels with Tsunade-chan alright?" Orochimaru said smiling reciving a nod from Sakura. He took his leave with Kabuto grabbing him by his eyes, Sakura waited for them to be out of ear reach.

Sakura and Tayuya looked at each other eye to eye they both grin when Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared in a corner of one of the hallways.

"Hey Tayuya! I see that you have your hands full, it must have been hard." Sakura mocked giggling a bit.

"Ah please! Compared to Orochimaru-sama, Tsunade-sama is much worst compared I am surprised that you are still alive and not buried by pills and pills of loans." Tayuya taunt back.

Their grins became bigger if that is possible, suddenly both were laughing loudly holding each other by the neck for support. They could hear Karin calling them gross but they didn't care. They mocking skills are bad but that is what makes the two girls closer.

...

"How have you been Sakura? It been boring without you here!" Tayuya half heartedly complained.

"Missed yeah too, Tayuya! It has been fine same as always. How has your training going along?"

"Fine, tho I wish Orochimaru sama would stop throwing me at the snake pit when ever I make a small mistake. It getting quite annoying than scary if he was thinking that i am the same like Karin.(A kunai was thrown at Tayuya which she easily dodge, Sakura whistled) Seriously it has been forever since i got over my fear of snakes...anyway Sakura wanna have a sparing match after this I could use a partner!"

Sakura was about make a comment when she was suddenly pulled by two pairs of hands "Hey you are not the only one who missed sis here!" Sakon glared at Tayuya "Yeah! We want to train we are sis too" Ukon mocked a smirk placed on his lips.

"What hey I want to spar with Sakura too!" Kidomaru appeared from one of the room probably putting back a statue to it's original place. Sakura eyed at his messy t-shirt that have white dust all over it.

"Kidomaru-nii doesn't need too! Beside you are not worth Sakura-nee!"

"Sakura would easily beat you!

"Danm it! Sakon get back here!"

"No!"

Sakon and Ukon both dash out the place with Kidomaru following right behind them.

"Well something never change!" Sakura stated smirk as she looked at tired Tayuya.

"Tell me about it...Anyway how about I lead you to your room" Tayuya stated turning to take one of the halls only to be face to face with Kimimaro who was quite this whole time tho his eyes were looking at Sakura.

...

"Hey, Kimimaro long time no see! how have you been?" Sakura smiled at him.

"...Fine... How have you been?" Kimimaro asked his features suddenly relaxed and he smiled.

"Amazing i have a lot of stories to tell you about! How about we talk about it later, I been dying to know how much you have improved in the material arts of the bone."

"Same here, I look forward see your skills and stories."

Tayuya's eyes twinkled in delight and mischief as she watch Sakura and Kimimaro talk, she absolutely love the pair more so than KidoxSaku, which everybody could agree.

"Actually how about you to go ahead i have something to do with Jugo here!" Tayuya said grabbing Jugo arm who looked at her surprised he was holding Sakura's two bags that she brought with her quietly in one corner hoping sooner or later she would notice him. "We will bring these guys, later on!" Tayuya stated pushing Jugo to the kitchen.

Jugo who didn't really got a chance to talk to her looked at Sakura with puppy dog eyes. Sakura chuckled finding it funny "Jugo lets go to for a walk soon after I get comfortable?" Sakura said which she got a nod in return and the two where gone.

The two where about to leave not before she heard Karin who was still there say "Suigetsu and his brother will becoming soon." Sakura chuckled at that saying thanks and looked at Kimimaro smiling "Lead the way!"

...

Kimimaro smiled a small smile, nodding at her as he did just that.

"So how where you here in Konoha I could imagine it is different than in sound." Sakura asked, Konoha was a rather opened place while Sound was silent most you could here is walking and people playing an instruments most pass by but some especially foreigners would stop and listen. The village was rather small at least one third of Konoha but it was different people were more close knit more welcoming.

"Fine, but it is quite boring here it is rather to find entertainment here, and I read most of their books they have in their libraries." Kimimaro replies a bit formal at the end. Sakura blink noticing this.

"Kimimaro it has been years since we have been friends you don't have to be so formal...actually I would like it of you were... how to say more open!" Sakura said pouting a bit. They have been friends for since she was 4 years old way to long to be using formal language. Kimimaro chuckled "I will try my best..." Sakura sigh at that not satisfied at all.

Kimimaro eyes became distant "It has been a really long time since I saw you...I miss you!" Kimimaro touch Sakura's face gently hesitating a bit.

Sakura blink at him and smile warmly "I miss you too."

Kimimaro feels butterflies in his stomach when he saw that smile it was breath taking every time he sees it it makes his heart beat.

Kimimaro snap out of his daze when he realize that they were in front of her room. "Here's your room Sakura, I hope you love your stay here"

"Again with the formalities!"

Sakura sigh at this knowing fighting wont change things, "Well... see you later I wanna sleep so bad... it has been so long since I slept in a comfy bed." Sakura states annoyed when she remembered sleeping in stained mattresses and pillows, Sakura doesn't even want to know what they did with it. She would rather sleep outside without all the dust the rooms packed with.

Kimimaro nods "I will get you after two hours for dinner."

Sakura nods at this opens the door to her room saying a quick bye to him.

...

Jumping on to the bed after changing into something more comfortable letting her hair loose after it has been tied in a ponytail, and washed her face that used to covered in makeup. Before coming in to Konoha she washed her face in a near by river so that the gate keepers wont get suspicious plus it would be more easy for her to find on of the sound sibs and them finding her.

Sakura could feel the strain she put on her legs from not taking rest every so often. Sakura sighed knowing well that it will hurt later but didn't care and let sleep take over her as she wonders what will happen in her stay at konoha.

* * *

 **Hey guys! yeah, new story to which I am liking so far. Hope you like it too! The story revolves around the old age a bit. I don't really have a country in mind that I based this on really it could be Japanese, Korean or Chinese. If i see something that fits I will use it, just like that.**

 **I have been inspired by the story "the Imperial princess" by "WhiteMint"**

 **The story while inspired by WhiteMint I don't plan on coping her at all I just love the idea of mixing the Naruto universe and the old era in fact I on doing things diffrently. Madara is not the only Emperor, Harashima and Tobirama both are alive. Orochimaru adopted a ton of kids when he was traveling (What you see in this chapter), Tsunade and Harashima are cousins at most, while both at power Tsunade have more power in the overall that Harashima who is one of the three emparors in Konoha. etc**

 **I still don't have much idea for Sakura's future romance while Kimimaro and Sakura's screen time together them shows them being the main couple of something, I still don't know. How I see Kimimaro is somebody who touchy because his past lack the touch of love, prisoner of his own family. So Sakura who knows this wont think much of it.**

 **Review and follow! that is what keeps my motivation moving!**

 **Also comment down your ideas or what you want to see in this story it would help me a lot.**


End file.
